


Slack

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: The boy lies asleep on the bed, his neck pale and dressed by the moonlight...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 75





	Slack

The boy lies asleep on the bed, his long neck pale and dressed by the moonlight. He is naked. The man admires the view. He is wearing a great coat over his clothes which he takes off with minimum noise. He licks his lips at the view. The boy is spotless, all long limbs flung around and dotted skin itching for marks. The man takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt till his chest. A muzzle of wiry hair peeks through. The man licks his lips again and steps towards the boy. He takes two finger from his right hand, slicks them up with saliva and slowly pushes them into the boys mouth. 

The boy does not awake but suckles at the slick fingers. Slowly, as if he is in a dream somewhere. His tongue moves languidly over the digits and the man inhales when the tongue sucks at his finger a bit. He lets the boy suckle some more before withdrawing the fingers from his slack mouth. He takes his fingers into his own mouth and tastes the boy. Sweet as innocence. Exactly like how he knew the boy would taste. Sated a bit he steps back. Pours himself a drink and sips it lazily. The boy sleeps through it all. 

Half an hour later the man rises from the chair again. The boy is snoring a bit now. The man unzips himself and pulls out the tube of lube from the drawer. Drapes his member in excess amount of lubricant, and steps closer to the bed. Lube drips in large drops from the penis and stains the bed. The man climbs into the bed and just behind the boy. The ass is supple and soft to touch. The man bends down and gives a sloppy lick to the asshole. The boy whimpers minutely amidst his snores.

The man pulls the slack hands towards himself and binds both the slender wrists in one large hand. He then shifts forward till his penis is barely touching the asshole. He leans once to make sure the boy is asleep and then starts pushing in. The hole is small, too small, but he forces in anyway. When the head pops in the boy makes a startled sound, pain apparent in his voice. The man holds onto the hands tightly and pushes all the way in making the boy scream out in confusion. He struggles, still unawares what is happening, but the man does not stop, instead makes hard punishing thrusts on the unprepared hole.

"Wha.. who... Ow OWW hurts", the boy mewls with tears in his eyes.

"Shhhh princess. Let daddy have his fun now," the man says near his ear, bending over his body, hands still captive.

The boy struggles more but he cannot get out of the position. It hurts. It really hurts. 

"Daddy! Hurts!" The boy cries out again. 

The man whispers, "You know how it will hurt less princess? If it hurts a bit more ha?"

The boy sobs out with pain, face scrunched with it. He suddenly straightens out his legs and clenches on the punishing cock to stop it from entering. The man shoves in with a snarl. The boy screams louder this time. 

"Be a good bitch for daddy and take your shot, princess or daddy will be so so very cross." 

The boy shudders on hearing it and inbetween sobs loosens up his body again. The man fucks the boy like a lifeless doll, hurt noises rising from the boy like a fog, the pain unbearable as something tears and blood begins to seep. 

The man fucks the boy harder and harder till he comes with a groan. His hand is tight over the struggling hands and he does not let go till he goes soft and pulls out with a satisfying sigh. He takes one finger and slides it through the red streaked cum and sucks it in, a blissful look on his face.

The man let the boy go and the boy immediately turns around, eyes running, snot hanging from his upper lips, cock still hard again after his first orgasm that sticks to his bare stomach. 

He sits up with a winch and a hiccup and cries, "Daddy!! That hurts so good. Hurt me more next time."

Stiles laughed aloud at that. This boy, his lovely darling Peter, princess and absolute painslut, looked lovely with the blush on his cheeks, the tears drying on his cheeks and smelling of complete satiation. The tear has already healed thank to werewolf powers, but the smell of cum and blood reeked off the boy. 

Stiles gave him a gentle kiss then, before biting his jaw sharply. "You are never going to be satisfied enough ever are you?" 

Peter looks up at Stiles, still in his clothes and says, "If its you, never."

**Author's Note:**

> Older Stiles /Younger Peter  
> Consensual Somnophilia  
> Pain Kink  
> Established Relationship  
> Daddy Kink


End file.
